


A Regular Tuesday

by JuliaJekyll



Series: Ineffable Husbands + Livinia [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Burns, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Friendship, Language, M/M, Pining, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJekyll/pseuds/JuliaJekyll
Summary: Crowley Summons Livinia, a fellow demon and friend, to treat his burns after he saves Aziraphale at the church.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands + Livinia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	A Regular Tuesday

"You are an  _ idiot."  _

"Real nice, Livinia. Exactly what I needed to hear right now."

"An absolute bloody moron." 

"Shut up."

"You are so utterly stupid that it physically hurts to look at you."

"Who asked you, anyway?" Crowley asked irritably as he twitched in pain from Livinia's hands handling his burned feet.

_ "You  _ did, you ass! You Summoned me!" 

“Yeah, I know, and I’m starting to regret it.” 

Livinia scoffed. “You’ve never regretted calling on me. Besides, who else were you going to get to treat your holy burns?” 

“I could’ve done it myself.” 

Another derisive noise. “Not likely.” Livinia leaned back. “You ready?” 

“Do it. My feet are killing me.” 

Livinia rubbed her hands together briskly and blew on them, then held them out in front of her and conjured a ball of hellfire in each palm. She reached out and touched her glowing hands to the soles of Crowley’s feet. 

Crowley leaned back, closing his eyes. “Aaah,” he sighed in relief. “That’s the stuff. Turn it up.” 

Livinia made the flame marginally hotter. “How’s that?” 

“A little bit more... _ aaaah, _ that’s perfect. Keep that up.” 

Livinia’s power soaked into his skin, taking away some of the pain and calming him down. Crowley took a long, deep breath. 

“Better?” Livinia asked, turning off the fire and inspecting Crowley’s feet. The burns were still visible, but they didn’t look so red and the pain had subsided.

“Yeah, loads,” Crowley said. “Thanks.” 

Livinia just sat back on her heels and stared at him, her black eyes sad. “What the Heaven were you thinking, Crowley?” she asked. “There’s no way you could’ve known what being in that church would do to you.”

Crowley sighed. “You know what I was thinking. I was thinking about Aziraphale.” 

Livinia bit her lip, clearly trying not to say what she was thinking. It took a moment before she spoke again.“You are going to kill yourself protecting that angel. How many times have you saved him now?” 

Crowley shrugged.

Livinia stared unflinchingly into his eyes. “What did he do?” she asked. “After you saved him, I mean.” 

Crowley couldn’t help it; he smiled. “He said it was kind of me.” 

Livinia snorted. “Oh, yeah. A paragon of kindness, that’s you.” 

“Shush.” 

“You are a truly terrible demon.” 

“Like you’re so much better?” 

“Don’t you mean  _ worse _ ?” Livinia grinned. 

“Either way, you’re no prime example of demonic evil yourself.” 

“Well. You’ve known that for six thousand years. Although I’ll have you know that I put an incorrect word in the dictionary and people wasted a shitload of time trying to figure out where it came from.” She gave a proud smile. 

Crowley stared at her for a moment, then said “Ok, I’ll bite. What was the word?” 

“Dord.” 

“What does it mean?” 

“Well. Nothing. That’s rather the point.” 

Crowley almost laughed. “Right, of course. Silly of me to ask.” 

Livinia smiled back, then her expression became serious again. “Really, though. Why do you keep coming to his rescue? You’re not a knight. Those don’t even exist anymore, for Satan’s sake.” 

“You know the answer to that.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re in love with him; I’ve known that for ages, but does that mean you have to keep putting yourself in danger? I mean, you could have died, Crowley. You could’ve died, and you didn’t even say goodbye to me.” 

Crowley sighed. “Linia, I-” 

“Don’t ‘Linia’ me,” Livinia snapped, bristling at the century-old affectionate nickname. “What you did was dangerous. The least you could have done was warn me that I might be about to lose the only real friend I’ve had for the last six thousand years.” 

Crowley looked down at his hands, chastened. “You would have tried to talk me out of it,” he mumbled. 

“Of course I would have! Do I look like the type to support my closest friend’s potentially lethal stupidity?” 

“I had to help him.” Crowley looked her in the eyes, his yellow to her black, and held the contact. “I had to. You know that.” 

Livinia nodded slowly, and her face softened. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I know.” 

“Don’t be angry with me, alright?” Crowley requested. “I did what I had to do.” 

Livinia looked so sad that Crowley thought she might have started crying, if demons were able to produce tears. Then, suddenly, she surged forward and wrapped Crowley in a crushing hug, pulling him to her with all her demonic strength, so much so that it was hard for Crowley to breathe as he hugged her back, closing his eyes and leaning his head against her shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Livinia choked, her arms like a vice around his chest. “Try to keep it that way, will you?” 

“You’ve got it.” Crowley pressed his face against her head. “Thank you for coming to help me.” 

“Not like I had a choice. You did Summon me, after all.” 

Over her shoulder, Crowley glanced down at the sigil and candles on the floor that he’d used to call his friend to him. “Yeah, but you didn’t have to help me once you got here.” 

“Too bloody right, I didn’t.” 

“I’m sorry, Linia,” Crowley apologised. “I really am.” 

“Well. Next time you want to do something unbelievably dumb that might get you killed, at least send me a telegram beforehand, won’t you?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Crowley squeezed her once more and then let go. 

Livinia, sitting back now, gave him a weak smile. It appeared that she’d forgiven him. It wasn’t really a demon’s place to forgive anyone, but Crowley and Livinia had always had a relationship that played by its own unique rules. 

“So,” Livinia said, hopping up on the couch to sit beside Crowley, “tell me more about this rescue. Sounds quite dramatic.” 

“What, blowing up a church to save the man I love from a bunch of Nazis? Just a regular Tuesday if you ask me.” 

Livinia laughed. “All the same. Regale me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Dord" was a non-existent word that was put in the dictionary and stayed there for five years before anyone noticed. When someone did, there was an investigation, and it was eventually removed. It seemed like the sort of time-wasting nonsense a demon like Crowley or Livinia might come up with.


End file.
